


All that you need

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Updated.. Spongebob gose to a bar, and finds Squilliam, and they go back to his place, and word gets out, and etc.. i suck at summaries.. R&R





	1. needy

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am horrible, another facking Squidbob, and a, Squillbob fanfic, don't ask, I don't know, I myself don't support Squillbob, but this would make sense in this story, what can I say? I read a squidbob fic and was like, oh now i gotta write one… so here it is. Just to let you all know, this IS a SMUT… R&R.
> 
> UPDATED: 9/20/18

‘Hnn, huh..’ Spongebob moaned as he laid his head back, biting his lip as Squidward picked his head up, staring at him, pressing his cock against the sponge’s ass, Squidward grinned down at the little yellow thing, watching as the boy squirmed, running his teteacle down his soft yellow stomach, a short trip to find his little yellow cock.

“Hnn, you like this?” Squidward asked as he pressed harder, Spongebob nodded, his legs moving in a frenzy, wanting to feel more of what Squidward had to offer, “Hnn, more.” he moaned as he moved his hips in a circular motion so that he may feel him better.

Spongebob then wrapped him in his arms as he came in for a kiss, his legs being forced down like a butterfly. Everything was starting to grow warm and fuzzy, “oh Squidward, i, i think i'm gonna..”

Spongebob’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his alarm clock, he groaned as he fought to turn it off, he shielded his eyes from the bright orange light that peeked through his blinds. Spongebob sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes, realizing that it was a dream, and tha his bed, was a mess.

He threw his pillow to the floor and tossed his blanket off, he could have sworn that he’d put some night clothes on before bed, sighing, he must’ve kicked them off.

He was hard, and dripping, and there was only one way he could relieve himself of the morning wood before he had to go to work. Gary must’ve left the room sometime last night, it was well known to anyone that shared the same room with him, was not to be in the same room when he had his little, dreams.

Spongebob sighed as he let the hot water run down his back, letting it run through every pore. The boy closed his eyes as he ran his hand down to greet the length between his legs, relaxing his face he began to touch himself.

Slowly running his hand back and forth, biting his lip as he tried to come up with some sick fantasy of Squidward sucking his cock, his tongue working it's way around him, feeling every vein before he went to suck on the tip. Spongebob whimpered as he threw his head back tugging harder before he collapsed to the bottom of the tub, his back leaning against the back side of it as he let the water run down his chest as he began to poke himself.

“Han, huh, Squidward..” he moaned, wanting to dig his nails in the back of his squishy head, sigh but this was only in his head, it wasn't the real Squidward Q. Tentacles, it was only his imagination, and it was times like this, when his imagination could be his worst enemy, because, he wanted so much, all those kinky dreams, of bdms, dress up.. Hnn you name it, and it was thoughts like that that only made him want him more, and that's if, Squidward was even into that kind of stuff.

Spongebob sighed as he shoved his sheets and blankets into the washer, ‘i made quite a mess last night, didn't it?’ he questioned as he shut the door and turned the machine on before turning to go to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

“Morning, Gary.” spongebob greeted as he walked towards the fridge to fetch some milk for a bowl of kelp-o, “Are you hungry, boy?” he asked as he held up a can of snail-po.

“Meow.” Gary complained, having the yellow square blush, “Y, you heard that?” he asked as he brought his hand to his cheek, “Meow reow (who couldn't?)” Spongebob’s face only turned darker, “Oh was I really that loud? I, i'm sorry, i couldn't help it, it's just, that-” he said as he turned around to look out the kitchen window, looking over at the easter island head.

“He just drives me insane, Gary, I can't even get a good night's sleep without waking up to a wet bed, and it's the third time this week, do you think he heard?” he asked as he turned back to Gary who just rolled his eyes.

“Gary, you know i'm not usually like this, i'm not that kind of sponge.” Spongebob shook his head, “Meow erow, mow.” “I'm a man, I know, but how is this normal? What kinda of ‘Man’ dreams about having sex with their neighbor? Cause, i'm pretty sure i'm the only guy who does that, if people found out, n, no, if Squidward found out, he’d never talk to me again, he’d probably move away again, or even put a restraining order on me, again, oh, i don't want that to happen!” he said with tears in his eyes.

“Meeeow, mow (Relaax, no one will know)” Spongebob sighed, dropping his shoulders, “I hope you’re right, come on, let's eat.” he said as he handed Gary is bowl.

 

“Oh great, here comes the royal pain.” Squidward groaned as Spongebob pushed through the doors, the bell ringing to announce that the frycook has arrived, yet the boy said nothing and just walked towards the kitchen where he could be alone with his thoughts, that surely didn't involve a certain cephalopod.

There seemed to be something different about the sponge today, hm, new glasses? No, he didn't wear glasses, that he knew of, new shoes? No, than what was it? Their eyes had met for a second, the way the sponge looked at him, it almost seemed as if he were hiding something? Not that he cared.

“What? No annoying blurbs this morning?” he questioned, and Spongebob just smiled at him, blushing before he turned away, saying nothing, he just went to the kitchen. 

For some reason, Squidward could feel his face heat up, but what for? It was just, Spongebob, all he did was, smile at him, but there was something about it that made him blush. The way the sponge stared through him, he didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath, and that smile, for a second, he could have sworn the sponge was another man, and- "Oh who am I kidding! It's Spongebob for crying out loud, he smiles everyday, and it's annoying." Squidward added while kicking himself.

"Order up!" Spongebob announced as he stuck two trays out to him, Squidward sighed as put his dance magazine down and turned to grab the food, one by one he handed the trays to each customer, until Spongebob handed him the final tray, their hands touched, Spongebob gasped under his breath, quickly letting go, "OK, there you go Squid." Spongebob said before sticking his head back into the kitchen.

Spongebob placed his hand over his chest to calm his heart rate, he closed his eyes as he squeezed his hand, breathing, "That was, weird- phew, I gotta be more diligent, no more, of whatever the heck that was." Spongebob shook his head as he went back to cooking.

Squidward glared at the window, holding his tentacle, "That was, weird, what just happened?" Squidward questioned before turning back to the next customer, it was going to be a long day.

The rest of the day had been filled with the same awkwardness, their eyes would meet, or they would accidentally bump into one another, Squidwards tentacles would wrap a around his small square body causing him to tremble with the touch of his crushes tentacles.

Spongebob raced inside is pineapple house, slamming the door behind him, he rubbed his face, cursing to himself under his breath, "Meow?"

Spongebob dropped his hands, shaking his head, he quickly walked past him, "Sorry Gare Bare, not right now, I, I gotta uh… I'll see you later-" he said as he raced up the stairs, leaving Gary alone at the bottom of the stairs.

Spongebob locked the door behind him, his hands raced to unbutton his shirt, he began to dig into his barrel cabinet next to his bed, throwing a toy onto the bed before jumping onto the bed.

He raced to kick his shorts off, his member laid back over his chest, already hard, Spongebob groaned as he lubed himself up and then wrapped one of his hands around his shaft and began to rub himself, taking his turquoise colored toy, the closest color he could find that reminded him of his neighbor, he pressed the head of the toy against his entrance after applying the lube, slowly easing it in.

He began to thrust the toy in and out of him as fast and hard as he could, his hand worked at the top of his head, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he pleasured himself, "Han, Squidward!" he cried out as he thrusted it further in, he arched his back, sitting up on his toes. 

Spongebob shook his head, this usually worked, usually, but there were times that not even his trusty squiddy imitation toy was enough, especially when he knew that it was fake, he needed something, real, he need a real man, but Squidward would never, Spongebob dropped his toy and hand to his side, he knew of a place where he could go and maybe get lucky.

 

Spongebob threw a red dress shirt over his body, slowly buttoning up, he flipped his collar up and slipped his solid black tie around his neck, he stood in front of the standing floor mirror as he fixed himself, he looked good, he then picked up a black blazer and put it on.

He whistles to himself as he combs his hair back, he sprays a little bit of manly cologne on, "Hmm, you smell nice." he said as he tugged at his blazer, turning to Gary, "How do I look?" he asked, "Meow (ready to kill)" Spongebob laughs and pets Gary, "Thanks, wish me luck Gare, I'll be home later, maybe." he says as he turns to leave the room.

 

“I'll take a Mai tai, my good sir.” Spongebob points out to the bartender as he sat down at the bar, the place was a nice little club for young people, The Trap, they called it, new and, just a fun place to be.

“It's great to see you again, Mr. Squarepants, how long has it been? Nearly a year since i last saw ya, i almost thought that you might have found another bar, but, true to you, so uh..” the man leaned closer to him as the sponge sipped on his beautiful drink.

“You come to, ya know.” he grinned as he gestured towards the boys pants which were hidden by the bar table, and Spongebob laughed, “You know me, I don't suppose you’d want to-” Spongebob bit his lip, and the man shook his head, “I would, but uh, while you were sleeping, i kinda found someone.” the man nodded, and Spongebob smiled.

 

“Wow, really!? I had no idea..” Spongebob began while he failed to notice the party going on in the corner, where a familiar octopus sat, laughing and chatting with his rich friends, announcing that all their drinks were on him.

Squilliam was at the bar as well, celebrating his new accomplishment, "Here's to the guest of honor, a toast to Squilliams great performance!" shouted one of the rich men, many females sat around him, either rubbing his chest, running their grabby fins up leg, or petting his head, while Squilliam wasn't looking for the company of women as much as they wanted his.

Alas, there seemed to be no good men here that fit his type, for all that he could see, until the doors opened to a bright yellow sponge, who walked in and breathed the young air of the bar before walking towards the bar table, greeting the bartender.

His maroon shaded eyes rarely left the sponge, for a man, he looked a lot younger then he was, how'd they even let such a thing in? Not that it mattered, he loved, young lone wolves. Squilliam called over one of the servers, "Yes Mr. Fancyson?" the woman blushed.

“Well, congratulations, i'm really happy for you, you’ll invite me to the wedding, right?” he asked, and the man nodded, before the two of them looked down at a glass of champagne that was slid to him, he glanced back the man before looking at the woman.

“I'm sorry, miss, but i think you got this mixed up, this isn't mine.” he said as he slid back to her, and she just smiled, “It's a gift.” she said, “oh..” spongebob said before he looked at the bartender who just shrugged, “Well, thank you miss, you’re very kind.” he smiled, and she just smiled, “It's not from me, silly, it's from that gentleman over there.” she gestured towards the table behind her.

Spongebob cautiously looked behind her, his eyes finding the familiar looking cephalopod, Squidward? No, not Squidward, Squilliam, Squidward’s arch rival, in here? Buying him a drink? He quickly turned away.

“Wonder why he would buy me a drink? Think it's meant for someone else?” he asked the bartender as he looked to his right to find a woman sitting a few seats down, it had to be for her, “Well, he was looking at you, maybe he likes you.” he grinned, and Spongebob scoffed, shaking his head.

“As if, he’d have to be drunk to fuck me.” he said, “Bet it's poisoned.” he laughed, “Oh, you’ve seen right through my ruse.” Squilliam spoke from behind him, and Spongebob jumped, spilling the liquid all over his nice pants.

“Oh barnacles, sorry..” Spongebob apologized as he began to swipe his hand over his crotch to get some of the alcohol off, “Can I help you?” Spongebob asked, and Squilliam grinned as he leaned up against the bar next to him, glancing down at the boys pants for a second.

“As a matter of fact, you can, you seem like a fun kid, please, come sit with me, you seem so lonely over here by yourself.” Squilliam grinned as he pulled him to his feet. Spongebob sighed as he sat down next to Squilliam, who handed him another glass of champagne.

“Are you sure i'm allow over here? I mean, i don't have that kind of money to spend, I, i came here for two things, and if-”

“Nonsense, I invited you over, i can cover for you, after all, I'm Rich!” Squilliam laughed, “Hnn, so tell me, you’re an attractive lad, what's your name?” Squilliam asked as he leaned closer to the sponge, sliding his arm on the back of the seat behind the boy.

“Uh, Spongebob.” he answered as he glanced at the arm that rested behind him, was this guy serious? Flirting with him at a time like this, he had to be kidding, “Wait, you’re Squiddy’s young friend, aren't you?” Squilliam asked, a little surprised that he knew this sponge, “Now that I think about it, you did look really familiar, so, is he here with you?” Squilliam asked, “Where is he?”

“Listen, Squilliam, I really don't want to talk about him right now, at least, not with you.” he said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Right, SO, what are you doing here, in a place like this?” squilliam asked, and Spongebob hummed, “I'm here for the drinks.” he said as he held up his own drink, and Squidward nodded, “Right, but that can't be all, can it?” he shook his head, “I mean..” he glanced at the boys black pants again.

“Well, i.. I don't want to really talk about it, you wouldn't understand.” Spongebob shook his head, “hmm, try me.” he bit his lip as he scooted closer to the boy, placing his hand on his thigh, having the boy blush, he could feel himself come onto something familiar, feeling his hand rub his thigh.

“Isn't he just the cutest little thing you’ve ever seen?” Squilliam asked his friends, who all stared at the boy, glaring at him, that was their rich boy, and than, he comes this, peasant, to steal him away!

Spongebob continued to blush, scooting back a little, “I, I gotta go to the restroom.” he said as he stood up, pushing his tentacle off him, before he left like it was nothing. Squilliam let out an awkward chuckle, before he turned his attention back to the sponge who disappeared into the crowd.

 

Spongebob bit his lip as he stared down at himself, shaking himself off before zipping himself up, walking to the sink to wash his hands. Spongebob sighed as he looked into the mirror as Squilliam walked in.

“So, this is where you ran off to, I thought that you might have ditched me.” he shrugged,   
“Not like it would hardly matter, you have plenty of rich friends to play with.” Spongebob said as he shook his hands off as Squilliam leaned against the counter next to him.

“What if i don't want to play with my friends? What if i wanted to play with you?” he asked, and Spongebob just shook his head, smiling as he dried his hands, “You know i didn't come here to make friends, right?”

“I know why you’re here, I'm here for the same thing.” Squilliam said as he stepped up to the sponge, standing just a few inches in front of him before he forced himself on the sponge, Spongebob gasped, being pushed against the stall next to the sink.

“Squilliam!” Spongebob gasped as he pushed him out of the harsh kiss, “hnn, isn't this what you came here for?” Squilliam asked, his face just inches in front of his, “Hnn, yeah but.. I didn't think that, you’d want to-” Spongebob bit his lip, this was a bad idea, hn but, he really needed this, and Squilliam, he was the closest thing to Squidward he had, even if he was Squidward’s rival, hnn.

“What Squidward doesn't know, won't hurt him, right?” Spongebob said before he kissed him back, and Squilliam scoffed, before he pushed himself against the sponge, Spongebob moaned, wrapping his arms around his back as he slid one of his legs around him before Squilliam sat him on the counter, pushing between his legs as Spongebob's hand continued down his back, disrupting his shirt.

“Hun.” Spongebob moaned as Squilliam started to grind himself against the boy, feeling his cock that was hidden beneath his layers of clothing, hnn, he ran his tentacles up the boys stomach, pulling of the blazer before he began to unbutton his shirt, slowly exposing the yellow flesh beneath before Spongebob pushed him back a little.

“Something wrong?” Squilliam asked, both of them still panting, “hnn, I, I don't wanna do it here, huh.. Let's go somewhere else.” he suggested, and Squilliam smirked, “My place?” he asked, staring down a the sponge who nodded.

 

“Hnn.” Spongebob moaned as he was pushed against a door, the door leading to Squilliams room, moaning as the two ripped each others clothes off, Spongebob panted, grunting as he bumped into his bed, Spongebob bit his lip as they tugged the rest of their clothes off, and he stood in all his naked glory.

Squilliam awed, looking down at the little treasure he’d just found, running his tentacles down his yellow chest before gripping his cock in his hand, “oh, dear neptune.” Spongebob groaned as he’d began to rub him, hnn, Spongebob moaned before he was pushed on the bed, and his arms pinned above his head, Spongebob moaned as he started to rotate his lips, his erection slowly becoming almost painful.

“Hnn, f, fuck me already.” Spongebob said, growing impatient, which only seemed to amuse the man further, “Well, aren't you a little desperate.” he scoffed, and Spongebob just glared up at him, before Squilliam leaned down to kiss him, sucking his bottom lip before pulling out, “I'll be right back.” Squilliam said as he slid off him and went to the bathroom, leaving the sponge by himself to deal with his problem.

Spongebob moaned as he began to stroke himself a little, until he came back, seeing him standing there, shiney, and, coated in, oil? He Pushed the sponge back down, “oh, I see you already got started without me, hmm, sorry to keep you waiting.” he said as he slid his tentacles around him, brushing over every pore, which only drove the sponge madder to the point of exploding, he was already so close.

He wasn't sure how much more of this teasing he could take, he gasped as he felt one o Squilliams tentacles dip into one of his pores, “Oh, you like that, huh?” Squilliam chuckled, and Spongebob just nodded, “hnn, more, please.” he begged, digging his toes into the sheets, “AH!” Spongebob gasped as he stuffed the rest of his pores, the scraping of his tentacles were just too much for him to handle and sent him overboard, shooting all over his belly, he panted, hnn, but it wasn't enough.

“What, was that it? Was that all you could, ah!” Squilliam yelped as Spongebob suddenly had him pinned, he watched as the sponge snapped a condom on his blue cock, Squilliam scoffed, gripping onto the boy’s hips as he climbed over him, and shoved him in as hard as he could.

Spongebob panted, his own penis just slapping against his belly as he fucked him, going as hard as either of them were comfortable with, hnn, he was a sponge, and he needed this, he needed to feel this. Squilliam grinned up at him letting his tentacles explore his small body, rubbing him.

Spongebob panted, clawing at his face, hnn, this was so good, huh, why didn't they think of this before? Hnn, below him, he could just picture this being his neighbor, hnn, “I, I'm gonna fuck you.” Spongebob panted, nodding and licking his lip, leaning down to kiss him, sucking on his tongue and biting his lip, panting, breathing in his face.

“I'm gonna fuck you, so, h, hard, you hear me? Hnn, hmm.” he said before he pulled off, and flipped him around, standing him on his knees.

 

Squidward cocked his brow as he stared out his window over at his neighbors house as a gold limo had stopped outside his house, there was no way in heck that Spongebob was in there, but when he sponge stepped out, he couldn't believe it, watching as Spongebob waved who ever they were off before he limped back to his door. 

“Gary, I'm home!” Spongebob announced from the door, “Meow?” Spongebob smiled, “Well, that's not really any of your business, now is it?” he asked as he walked around the snail, “meow?”

“What do you mean what's wrong with me? This is how I always walk.” spongebob blushed, “meow.” “let's just forget about it, ok? Are you hungry?” Spongebob asked as he walked towards the kitchen.


	2. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im late.. This chapter is a little longer.. Found some time to put more sex in it ;p .. R&R

Squidward groaned as he yanked his shell phone off the hook, wondering who could possibly be calling him now, half expecting it to be Spongebob, probably to brag about his, seemingly exciting night last night, with who ever was in that limo.

“Hello?” Squidward sang, “hey Squiddy.” Squilliam sang back, “Oh, Squilliam Fancyson?” Squidward gasped, “My arch rival from band class? What do you want?” Squidward asked, placing his hand on his hip.

“You don't sound so happy to hear my voice, is it a crime to want to talk to an old friend?” squilliam asked as he twirled the phone cord around his finger.

“Friend? Since when have we ever been friends?” Squidward asked, and Squilliam awed, “Look, I know that I haven't been the nicest cephalopod in the ocean, but it's not too late to want to make it up to you, is it?” squilliam asked, Squidward hummed, was this trick question?

“I was just calling to see if you’d care to join me for lunch today, i was in town, and i just seen this, amazing looking cafe, and, I just knew that you’d love it, so, how bout it? For old times sake? I'm buying.” Squilliam insisted.

“Oh, I dunno, it sounds fun and all, but knowing you, it's probably some trick to rub your success in my face.” squidward said, “it's not, i promise, that was the old me, i've changed, and, i want to make things right between us.”

Squidward sighed, he couldn't really refuse, it would sure as heck beat working with that annoying yellow dweeb.

 

Spongebob yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, sliding off his bed, stretching as he made his way to the kitchen with a small limp, but it still wasn't as bad as when he came home last night, glad to see that his sheets were actually dry this time, seems like that night at Squilliam’s really did the trick.

Spongebob hummed as he handed Gary his food, before grabbing himself a muffin and a glass of milk, “Meow?” Gary questioned, Spongebob glanced at him before taking his seat, “Mind your business.” Spongebob murmured, “Meow?” Spongebob sighed as he unfolded the paper wrapper around the muffin, “It doesn't matter who it was with, Gary, it was just a one night stand.”

“Meow.”

Spongebob sighed, “It was a one time thing, why should he care? It's not like he's my Boyfriend or anything. Plus, what he doesn't know, won't hurt em, right? And You wouldn't say anything, would you?” He questioned the snail.

“Meow.” Spongebob smiled, “Good, see nothing to worry about..” “Meow?” “what do you mean what if he found out, he Won't find out, and even if he did, id tell him the same thing i told you, he can't get upset over something so stupid.”

“You're making me feel dirty, i don't even know why you care? It helped you sleep, didn't it?” he asked before he left the room.

Spongebob stepped outside, taking in the smell of the lovely salty sea air from the ocean, the warmth from the sun wrapping him in a hug before he turned his attention towards Squidward, who was also smelling the lovely morning water.

"Beautiful day out, isn't it, Squiddy ol' buddy." Spongebob waved as he walked down the paved road to meet up with his neighbor, his smile fading as he caught sight of the annoying yellow sponge.

Squidward took a quick glance, he seemed back to normal, than what he was like just yesterday, "Yeah, a beautiful day. It's a shame that most of it will be wasted at The Krusty dump, or at least until lunch." he smiled, and Spongebob smiled back at him.

"Oh? and, are you doing something special for lunch? What is it?" he asked, and Squidward scoffed, "As if I'd tell you.. but then, well.. I don't want to brag but.. Im supposed to meet up with an old friend of mine." Squidward informed.

"Oh, and old friend? Im an old friend are-" "Pft, like i'd ever have lunch with you, and we, are Not friends, you just force yourself to think that, pft, friends with you, please." he shook his head.

Spongebob let out a slow breath, deciding to push those words behind, "Ok, well, if you're not having lunch with me than.. who might i ask is the lucky someone?" he smiled, and Squidward rolled his eyes, "Its none of your business, but- if you must know, Im meeting up with Squilliam at this really fancy coffee shop he'd invited me to." he informed, Spongebob let his jaw drop a little before he looked away.

"Sq, Squilliam? You're having lunch with Squilliam?" Spongebob asked, unaware that his face was starting to turn a little orange, "Yeah, you got something to say about it?" Squidward questioned and Spongebob shrugged, looking away from him.

"N, No.. I just... I thought you two hated each other.. I didn't think you two even talked, I just didn't.." he began to fiddle with his fingers, and Squidward just glared at him, "For your information, Mr. Bob, me and Squilliam, maybe have been rivals, but we are still, very much close friends." Squidward said, "Close?" Spongebob questioned before he looked away and began to scratch his head.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting weird all of a sudden.. well, weirder than usual." Squidward pointed out, "What? me? Weird?" Spongebob gasped, "Im not.. Im fine, im just... f, forget it, I don't even know what I was gonna say." he chuckled, Squidward just shook his head, "whatever." he said as he began to walk ahead, and Spongebob sighed, deciding it was best to walk by himself a little, he rubbed his face, before he dropped his hands, he was freaking out over nothing.

 

 

The Krusty Krab seemed pretty slow and steady for the most part, the rush had just ended, and there were no more orders coming through, so what better way to spend these few peaceful moments cleaning? There was a few messy tables from the customers who couldn't be bothered to clean up after themselves.

Squidward say back, gritting his teeth behind his Dance Magazine that he had to have read at least three times already. In just a few minutes, he could leave for his lunch break, hmm, but for now? He had to deal with the kid who insisted on singing some made up song about cleaning, and mopping, it was a cute little song, something that kids could sing along to, but.. this kid was Spongebob for crying out loud.

Squidward cheered as his watch had went off, shouting that he was going on his hour long break before he stormed out of the building.

 

 

"Glad you could make it." Squilliam said as he gestures towards an empty seat in front of him as he sat down, a plate of expensive salad in front of him, "Hm, I wish I could say the same." Squidward mumbled, "Come now, don't be like that, I was being nice by inviting you out for lunch, and not to mention, i'm paying for it." Squilliam crossed his arms.

"So, what do you want from me?" Squidward asked, and Squilliam scoffed, "what, is it a crime to want to have lunch with my old friend?" he asked, and Squidward just cocked his brow before ordering a bowl of soup.

"How've ya been these days, Squiddy?" Squilliam asks, "Id ask you the same thing, ya know." Squidward said as he sipped on the rim of his cup of tea. Squilliam smiled bright, "Oh, Great, and, never been better.. especially from what happened last night." Squilliam shook his head as he could still remember what he and that little yellow slut did last night, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, if he kept thinking about it, he'd have to go to the nearest restroom.

"Hmm, so.. about you, what's been keeping you alive these days?" Squilliam asked as he sipped on a glass of wine, Squidward sighed, "Not much, My stupid neighbor has been driving me insane, he thinks that I care about his stupid snail.." Squidward scoffed as he shook his head.

Squilliam couldn't help but to smile as the image of that sponge crossed his mind, "You mean that little sponge kid, right?" he asked, and Squidward nodded, "Sponge-bob.. yep, that's him, and he's just, so annoying. I don't understand how anyone could put up with him, you're lucky." he shook his head.

Squilliam grinned as he stared down at his glass of wine, swirling it around. "You can't blame the boy, you know, he just.. craves a lot of attention." he said as he looked up at Squidward, who rubbed his face, "Tell me about it." he groaned.

Squilliam scoffed, "Well.." he stared at him, "You say I'm lucky.. when you live next to him, I think he might have had some kind of crush on you but-" Squidward looked up at him, a little grossed by the thought of the kid liking him in such a way.

"But?" "i think I might have fixed that.. you talk about him like, he's such a burden, and that, he's not good for anything and well.. I'll tell you one thing.." he laughed a little, "He's really good in bed." he nodded, and Squidward just stared at him, "What are you talking about?" Squidward shook his head, finding this hard to believe, were they really talking about something like that?

"I was out late last night, drinking at this club for a stupid celebration.. and he was there last night.." "He was there?" Squidward shook his head, "What are you even talking about, are you saying Spongebob was at a bar last night?" he asked, and Squilliam shook his head.

"I know, it shocked me too, I didnt even think he was old enough to drink, let alone.." he sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I took him home with me last night- and, man you haven't had it good until you fucked that sponge, I mean-" he lets out a moan as he bites his lip, the images clearly flashing across his mind.

"A, are you saying that you.. Spongebob?" Squidward raised his voice, he didn't even know why he'd began to get heated over this, hearing this guy talk about his neighbor like this, like he was some, wild animal. 

"Im saying, I took that sponge and I rung him out, and he.. took everything i had, I stretched him out and he, he fucked me like.." he bit his lip as he ran his hand down his stomach and over his groin.

"I want to see him again, you work with him right? Hmm, if you see him, tell him that, I wanna see him again.. I can make that boy happy, he wouldn't have to work another day in his life if he'd just fuck me again."

"What?" Squilliam questioned as he looked at Squidward's face, "You're one sick motherfucker, you know that?" Squidward shook his head, "Do you even know who you're talking about?" he questioned, "Your little yellow neighbor right?" he questioned, "The one that lives the in the Pineapple, and the one who works with you, what, you think i'm joking about this?" Squilliam scoffed.

"I'm telling you, that was the best sex i've ever had.. wait, don't tell me you're getting mad over this, you don't even like him." he said, and Squidward just stared at him, "It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything, you said it yourself.. he was an annoying little shit, and that he wasn't even your friend."

Squilliam grinned, "Oh, don't tell me, you actually care for him, now that someone else has him, you want him? Oh, did I steal something else away from you? You weren't even using him, you were just letting him go to waste, and now.." Squilliam shook his head.

"You were using him?" "Oh, don't go on and defend him, he used me to, it wasn't like I forced myself on him, well, kinda.. but he accepted it, and he enjoyed, Every second of it.. and you know what? We're gonna do it tonight too, when i pick him up from work, he'll be so glad to see me that- ah!" Squilliam screamed as Squidward had suddenly threw his boiling soup on him.

"Dose that hurt? I hope it does, you sick bastard, you deserve it!" he raised his voice before he tossed his money down before he stormed out of the building.

 

 

Squidward sighed as he laid his head down in his arms, leaning over the register before he would occasionally look up at the sponge who would be delivering the orders, he couldn't shake the feeling he'd get from looking at him, or with him even being in the same room as him, he couldn't look at him the same after what Squilliam had told him.

Was he telling the truth? Was he lying about fucking the sponge? Why would anyone joke around with something as gross as that? Poor sponge, he didn't even have a clue.. there was No way that he had sex, and will Squilliam of all people.

How could he do such a thing with someone like that? Out of anyone in the ocean, why did is have to be Squilliam, of all people? And was it true? Was he going to Squilliams after work to do it again? Maybe not now that Squidward had melted his face with his soup.

With each gesture the sponge send him, a wave, or a smile, he couldn't help but to blush and feel that unfamiliar knot in his stomach. Could it have been him? Oh, come on, it was just a one night stand, you've had those before when you were younger, so what's so wrong about Spongebob having them? It was Spongebob, that's why, and the person he slept with, was Squilliam. 

That would explain the lemo that arrived at his place late last night, and the cause for his limp. Squidward sighed, shaking his head, he wanted to throw something at the poor sponge, but, the would only cause a scene. Punish the boy for having a little fun, he was young and he should be aloud to share his body if he wanted.

Two days Later

It was pretty hard to convince himself that all it was, was just a quick, one night stand. What was so wrong about that? Because, that's all it was, he hadn't seen Squilliams limo in those past couple days, and everytime he left his house was for work, or was when he was with his stupid friends.

It was only normal, a bunch of young folks did it, so why was Spongebob any different? Wasn't he allowed to have his own moments? Of course he wasnt, how long had it been going on? Had he done it with others? Hmm, well, with what Squilliam said.. if he was that good, surely, he would have done it with others, right? This is just, sick.

Squidward stood beside his top window, his blinds closed as he peeped out the blind, watching as the sponge danced around like nothing had ever happened, and to Spongebob, nothing Did happen. It was all in the past, buried in the back of his mind. What was done, was done, as long as Squidward didnt know, everything would be fine, like they usually are.

Spongebob's house was lit up, loud music could be heard from next door, as well a shouting, Spongebob had invited two of his favorite people over, Patrick, and Sandy. Squidward growled, he must've been telling them all about the time he had with Squilliam, who does he think he is?

Squidward pulled at his head, "Gah, what am I doing! Spying on Spongebob like a little creep, I mean come on, usually he does the creeping." Squidward said as he walked away, "Why is this such a big deal, it's not like I'm in 'love' with the twerp, I'd hardly call us friends, pft, stupid Spongebob, making me think like this." Squidward mumbled to himself as he plopped down on his sofa and turned the T.V on.

Three Days Later

Squidward ran home to the safety of his house, it was finally Saturday night, which meant he had the rest of the night, and tomorrow off, which was a huge relief. Being around Spongebob for those past five days was driving him crazy.

"I can't believe myself, staring at his lips, I bet he saw me, oh, why did he have to be born with those big juicy lips, imagining us kissing, I mean, he can't be a good kisser, he's not." Squidward shook his head, "Oh, how would you know, you've never made out with the loser like Squilliam has."

Squidward gagged, "Am I really arguing with myself over Spongebob's cursed lips?" Squidward questioned, shaking his head, "I, I've got to go scrub myself." he rubbed as he stomped towards the bathroom to start his bath.

Squidward sighed as he lowered himself down in the water, no more thinking of Spongebob and his magical cock and lips, Spongebob was his annoying neighbor, not to mention he was fifteen years older then him, not that it mattered, Squilliam was only a year younger than he was. It seemed that Spongebob 'liked' the older kind.

Squidward screamed as his bathroom door had suddenly kicked in, seeing that the intruder was none other than Spongebob himself. Squidward rushed to wrap the shower curtain around his naked body, shouting at the sponge, demanding an answer for why his retarded ass couldnt even knock.

"I thought i did knock, you must not have heard me." he answered as he further entered the room, not caring that the other man in the room was naked, they were both men, so, what was the big deal?

"Oh, What are you doing here, was is so important that you couldnt wait until, After I got out?" he asked, and SPongebob shrugged, "I didnt think about it, i can't stay long though, all i came here for was to see if i can borrow one of your smelly bath bombs.. i'm out, i'd run to the store, but, I smell like, work." he shrugged.

"Now, don't get me wrong Squid, I Love work, and all, but the smell can stay there, but you know how things cling to absorbent surfaces." he said, and Squidward sighed, "Well, I'd be more than glad to help you out, but, you see, I just happened to have used the last one, looks like you'll have to do without." he said as he sarcastically dropped a lilac scented ball into the soapy water.

Spongebob then nodded, "Oh, ok then, thanks anyways, sorry to bother you, i guess i'll get going, hmm, maybe Squilliam has some, but- hmm, I don't really feel like going all the way over there right now." he said, having Squidward glared at him, before the sponge perked up, turning around.

"Now, wait a minute, i have a Perfect idea." he smiled before he began to loosen his tie around his neck. Squidward gasped, watching him, "Just, What are you doing! You can't do that in here!" he shouted at him.

Spongebob turned around as he dropped his pants, still standing his underwear, sweat began to pour down Squidward's head, "Well, you know, I just figured, we could take a bath together, you know? saves water, too." he smiled.

Squidward shook his head, unable to really say anything, not with his eyes locked onto the thing beneath his undies, "We're both men, right?" he asked as he finally dropped them, wiggling his toes before he stepped out of them and into the warm bath.

While Squidward just, watched, unable to say or do anything as the sponge sat in the water, moaning as the water filled his pores, closing his eyes, being careful not to absorb the water, "D, Do you have to do this?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob looked at him, cocking his brow, "Do what?" he asked.

"Why cant you leave me alone, couldn't you see that i just wanted to be alone?" he asked, as Spongebob rubbed the back of his head, "Do you want me to leave you alone, I mean, if it makes you happy, i can go, besides.." he said as he stood up, soap sliding down his gorgeous body.

"I think i have a friend coming over soon, he'll be here in about an hour or so, so i should get ready, i can always take a bath at his house." he said, and Squidward just looked at him, staring at his limp dick, was this friend, Squilliam? Perhaps? 

"N, no you can stay, i, I just.." he stopped as Spongebob sat back down next to him. Squidward would occasionally stare at the sponge who was washing himself in the water. 

It had to be sad, thinking that the boy, or Man, actually had a pretty nice body, one that you would like to taste. To think that he had shared it with Squilliam of all people, hmm maybe if he made the sponge his, he would win and he would be his to fuck only, thats if the boy accepted it.

Spongebob hummed as he ran a soapy sponge down his chest before he looked at Squidward who was staring at him, he smiled, offering him the sponge. Squidward looked down, reaching for the sponge, while taking his hand.

Spongebob looked down at it, thinking it was an accident until it gripped him tighter, he looked up at the man, "Squid?" he cocked his brow before Squidward kissed him.Spongebob was silenced, looking at him as he pulled back, unsure what to do.

The boy licked his lips, biting them before he accepted the next kiss, wrapping his arm around his back as the kiss deepened, he gasped under his breath, looking down between Squids legs at his hard on before he bit his lip, glaring up at Squidward as he ran his hand down his stomach, bringing him in for another kiss before he wrapped his yellow hand around his cock.

"Hnn" Spongebob moaned as he propped himself up as Squidward pushed him back against the tub, forcing his legs open as he slid between them, "Hnn, I, i don't understand.. hmm why are we doing this?" Spongebob asked, and Squidward just glanced up at him, "Just shut up." he said before he kisses him again, sucking and biting his lip.

Mmm, Spongebob moans, their tongues engaging in a hungry battle. Squidward sits back on his knees, his penis just barely sticking out of the water, reaching his hand down to rub himself in front of the sponge.

Spongebob pulls him in closer, looking up at him as he wraps his hands around him, causing Squidward to moan,and close his eyes while Spongebob stroked him over his chest.

 

 

"Ah, Sponge." Squidward moans out as he strokes himself a he is bent over the tub, one hand working on his cock while the other pushes further in his hole, "Hnn, Spongeb- huh?" Squidward snaps awake as he now realizes what he had been doing.

Fucking yourself to your next door neighbor, i mean, what kind of person does that? If anyone found out, no, IF Spongebob found out, he'd never look at him the same way again! The sponge would run away, and, maybe into the arms of that rich boy Squilliam.

 

 

Spongebob groaned as he smashed his pillow in his face, holding it tight against his ears to try and silence the loud banging he heard down stairs, hoping that who ever was at the door, would take the hint and leave, come back tomorrow when everyone was Wake, like a Normal person, instead of coming in the middle of the night.

But, all his hopes were lost when he threw the covers off, cursing under his breath as he threw a robe over his almost naked body and went down stairs. "Alright, Alright, Im coming." he shouted from the steps as he took his few final steps down to the bottom and walked to the door.

He unlocked the door, and opened the door, "Can I help- uh, Squidward?" Spongebob questioned, "What are you doing here this late? Was i breathing too loud, or something?" he asked before Squidward pushed through him and into his house.

".. uh, yeah just, come right in and make yourself at home." he said before he turned to close the door, turning around, he looked at Squidward who paced his floor, gripping the sides of his head.

"Uh, are you ok?" Spongebob asked as he walked into his living room, and Squidward shook his head, "H, How can you be so fucking stupid." Squidward raised his voice, and Spongebob stepped back, shaking his head, "What? i, Im confused.. im stupid? How am i stupid? I, I haven't even said, or done anything, are you ok?" Spongebob asked.

"You are just.. out of anyone in the ocean, you just Had to fuck that one, didn't you?" Squidward questioned as he looked at the sponge, "What are you talking about? Fuck who? Who did I fuck? and as if it really ever mattered to you who I had sex with, anyways." he shrugged.

"Oh, Don't you act all innocent, I know you fucked him, he told me." "WHO!?" Spongebob raised his voice, "You can't come in here, accusing me of 'Fucking' someone, if you can't tell me who it was."

"I'm talking about Squilliam, You fucked him, didn't you." Squidward asked, and Spongebob shut up, for maybe a few seconds, "I, I don't know what you're talking about." Spongebob shook his head, and Squidward shook his head.

"Oh dont pull that Bullshirmp with me, You know it, he knows it, and, even I know it, and i want to know, why." Squidward said as he stepped up to him, and he stepped back.

"I, I still don't know what youre talking about, Squidward, whatever you think might have happened, i, it Didn't happen." Spongebob shook his head, "Spongebob, he told me, what, is he making it up then? Why would he make something like that up? Who would want to have sexual thoughts of.." he glanced down his spongy frame before he looked back at his face.

"He told you this?" he questioned, and Squidward nodded, "Is it true?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob sighed, biting his lip as he crossed his arms, looking away, "Y, Yeah." he answered before he turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Leaning against the counter as he waited for his coffee to finish, with Squidward standing behind him

"Why?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob sighed, rubbing his face before he turned around, "What?" Spongebob said, and Squidward sighed, staring at the wooden table beneath his arms.

"Why did you have to do it with him?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob shrugged as he brought two cups of coffee over to the table, "I, I don't know, i guess i was just.. really horny." he answered as he sat down across from him, reaching over for a couple cubes of coffee.

"You were.. horny?" Squidward repeated, "Yeah.. you know, even i have to get out there sometimes. I wasn't planning on it being with.. him, but he was there, and he bought me a couple drinks, and well.. i didn't think you'd care, you never cared about me before so.." Spongebob shrugged, "Why do you care now?" he asked.

"He must've said something good to make you want me." he scoffed as he lifted his glass to his lips, "I don't want you.. i just-" he paused as Spongebob set his glass down, sucking on his bottom lip to clear away any remaining coffee he had on his lip. Squidward shook his head, clearing it of any thought that he might have had of him and, or of his pink lips, "I'm just trying to look out for you." he said as he stared down at his black coffee.

"Looking out for me? For what? why do you care all of a sudden?" Spongebob asked, looking straight at him, "Do you honestly think that he cares about you?" Squidward questioned, but Spongebob didn't answer, he just continued to sip on his sweetened drink.

"He doesn't give two shits about you, do you think he loves you or-" "It was just a one night stand, ok, of course he doesn't care about me, and for the record, you don't either, i'm sorry that i'm a man who likes to fuck other men, and my bad if that other man happens to be someone you don't like, and, you weren't even supposed to know that, so it's not really of you business anyways." he shook his head.

"Well, its my business now-" "How is it any of your business? So he told you, so what, it's not like i cheated on you or something, we're not even a thing, and as i recall you saying, We're not even Friends! So what does it matter."

Squidward just blinked, looking away, "I didn't mean that." he said, and Spongebob shook his head, "Sure sound like you meant it, look, squid, Im sorry, ok? I didn't mean for it to go this far, it was just a one time thing, it will never happen again, ok?" he said as he looked up at him.

"I didn't think you'd care so much, i didn't think it'd matter to you, i didn't think that doing that... with.. would make you so mad, so, i'm sorry.. i didn't mean for it to happen.. but, I, I was so tired of those dreams, they were, heh, pretty graphic, they almost felt, real.. but each time, i'd wake up and, my bed would be a fucking mess, my clothes, would be thrown off to the side..." he shook his head.

"And, the only way to get rid of them, would be for me to go out, and be a fucking slut for a night, i'd come home, ashamed of myself, because, i was such a dirty boy, but it would work.. but they would keep coming back, and, the other day.. i went to the bar, and.. he was.. he was there, and i was.. i was nasty, everything that we did, i wanted to do with y-" he stopped himself before he dropped in his arms.

Squidward just stared at him, "Dreams?" he asked, and Spongebob nodded, but didn't go further to explain, "You must hate me even more now, huh?" he asked, and Squidward shook his head, not sure where to start.

"I, I wasnt.. im not mad, at you, anyways.. if anything, i'm confused." he said, "Confused?" Spongebob repeated in his arms, but didn't bother to look at him, "I don't know, but ever since he told me about you... i just.. haven't been able to look at you the same." he said and Spongebob scoffed.

"I'm not sure if that should be a good, or a bad thing, you must think i'm some sort of fuck boy, huh? I'm not as innocent as you or anyone else thought i was, it must come to you as a shock." he shrugged.

"Yeah, a bit but, its come nowhere near as shocking as the things that I have done recently, which i am not proud of.." he said as he cast his head down a bit staring at his reflection in the coffee.

"Which is?" Spongebob asked, as he sat up and looked at him, Squidward sighed, "I have these, images that just keep.. they won't go away, and-" "Images of me? What, are you fucking me or something?" Spongebob laughed, but Squidward didn't answer.

"Are you?" Spongebob asked with more seriousness, somehow hoping that it was true, Squidward just looked away, feeling ashamed until he felt something cold touch his hand, looking to find that the sponge had reached cross the table.

"Its ok if you have, Squid." he said, but he didn't say anything, what could he say? It wasn't alright, "You don't have to feel bad about it, squid, it's completely normal if you've had those kinds of thoughts."

"Normal?" Squidward questioned, swiping his tentacle out from under his hand, "How is any of what i imagined, normal? You're my fucking neighbor, for fucks sake, i work with you, not that i have a choice in that matter, not to mention, like, almost ten years younger than i am, plus, you're fucking annoying as hell, and sometimes i just want to punch you in the same fucking mouth that i want to shove my cock in, now tell me that ANY of that is normal." he shouted at him.

Spongebob's head was all over, trying to process this, until the last bit crossed his mind, he scoffed, "You want me to suck your dick?" shaking his head, "I mean, after all that you have said to me.. you want me to.." he began to stand up, while Squid sat back in his seat.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that." he said as he watched Spongebob take his glass to the sink. Squidward groaned in his hands, "Tell me i'm not losing my mind." he said before he looked up at him, his back facing towards him, he stood up, walking over to him.

"Tell me that i'm not the only one who wants something." he said as he stared at his face, looking for an answer while he just rinsed his glass, before he turned to face him, glancing at his lips, he looked back up at him.

"I don't know, i can't say what you want is the same thing that i'm wanting, so what do you want?" Spongebob asks, but squidward sighed, shaking his head, "I, im afraid to ask." he said as Spongebob bit his lip, standing there looking at him, "Than, don't ask, you could just, show me and.. maybe i'd know."

Squidward stared at him, still confused, "Show you?" he asked, and Spongebob nodded, "Yeah, like, like this." he said as he slowly reached his hand up to cup the back of his head, bringing him down to his level, he looked into his eyes before looking back at his lips before he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips before he pulled back, waiting for his response.

Squidward stood there, unsure what to do, he'd just been kissed by him, and it was pretty clear that he wanted him just as much, he was staring at him, waiting for him to make his move.

Spongebob sighed, stepping back, "so i guess that's not what you want.." he said as he looked to the ground behind him, "Sorry.. I just thought." he shrugged, feeling ashamed of himself that he had even come onto him like that, even if it was a little kiss, he shouldn't have assumed...

He had begun to turn around to leave the room when Squidward had suddenly grabbed him by his wrist, telling him to wait, "I, I haven't really done something, like this in a while.." he said, while Spongebob just looked up at him without saying anything, Squidward bit his lip before he bent down to kiss him, wrapping his arms him.

Spongebob couldn't help but to smile under their kiss as he leaned in further, kissing him back, his hand placed on his jaw, Squidward moaned as he felt a tug on his bottom lip as he sucked on it, huh, he bit down on his teeth as Spongebob pulled out of their kiss, and brushed his lips against the side of his face before he pulled back.

Sliding his hands down to hold Squidward's as he stared up into his eyes before he turned around to lead him to his room.

"Ugh!" Squidward grunted as he was thrown onto the boys bed, while the sponge climbed over him, he moaned as Spongebob forced him into a harsh kiss, his yellow hand dragging down between his legs.

"Ah.. Spongebob." Squidward moaned, hnn it was obvious that he'd done this before, and it only angered him to remember how he'd done it with.. Hnn, he couldn't even remember his name with Spongebob fucking teasing him.

"Hnn, say my name again, hnn it sounds so hot coming from your mouth." he smirked, and Squidward scoffed, "You'd like that, huh?" he said, and Spongebob nodded, "you know i would.. and you know what else i'd like?" he grinned, but didn't go on further to answer as he began to kiss and suck down his neck before dragging his tongue of to the side of his face until he reach the point to where his ear would have been.

"To suck your dick.." he whispered before he brought his face in front to watch his expression, scoffing to see that Squidward's mouth had hung open, and his cheeks shaded purple.

Squidward bit his lip, as the sponge began to make his way down between his legs, "Hmm, would you look at this." he said as he came face to Squidward's excited member, so long and slender.

"Hnn, Sponge." Squidward spoke his name, he hadn't even begun to touch him and he was already excited, he could just imagine feeling his wet mouth around him, he shuddered as he felt a hand brush against the underside of his cock before he wrapped his fingers around him.

"Hmm." he began to move his hips a little to the movement with his hand before he felt something wet slide up his cock, hnn, "Oh, Spongebob." Squidward moaned as he licked up the underside of his cock before brushing his face against it until he began to suck on his balls.

"mmm." Spongebob moaned as he closed his eyes as he slipped his free hand beneath the band of his underwear, "Hmm." he moaned some more as he began to rub himself, hnn, he plopped Squidwards sack out of his mouth before he rose up to the tip of his dick.

"huh." he breathed over her before he lowered his mouth over him, hmm moaning from the taste, hnn. Squidward bit down on his teeth as he began to squirm a little, hnn why did this feel so fucking good? Spongebob's lips surrounded around his cock, spit and, other bodily fluids glossed up his cock as he bobbed his head.

"Hnn, you taste even better than i imagined." he smirked as he pulled off his dick, a thick strand of a cloudy grey substance connecting from his bottom lip and the tip of his penis before he climbed over him, forcing him in a wet kiss to taste himself.

"om." Spongebob moaned, pulling out, "Hnn, fuck me, Squidward." he whispered to him, sounding almost desperate, "Hnn, wh, what?" he looked up at the sponge who bit his lip, he didn't have time to explain it again.

Spongebob bit his lip, glaring down at him before he looked back down at him, hnn, he quickly got off the bed for a second, reaching into his barrel cabinet for a few things that he tossed on the bed.

"Spongebob?" Squidward looked at him as he got back on the bed, "Hmm, safety first." he said as he held up a small package, Spongebob bit his lip, instructing him to lay back as he helped put it on before he picked up a small thing of lube to spread on him.

"Sponge-" "Shh, I know what im doing." he said as he climbed back over him, he bit his lip as he helped guide it in, "Hnn, Oh.. huh.." he closed his eyes as he gripped onto the sponge's hips, if he had them.

Spongebob moaned, closing his eyes as he held his head back as he rode him, hnn, his mouth hung open as he panted, thrusting himself into him, while Squidward stared up at him. 

"Hmm, Oh squidward." Spongebob moaned as he started to go faster before he looked down at him and smiled, biting his lip as Squidward wrapped one of his tentacle hands around his bouncing cock, which seemed to only make things better for him.

"Ah, I can feel your suction cups around my.. hnn, ah.." he moaned, "Hnn, f, fuck.. Squidward." he shook his head, he let out a yelp as Squidward had suddenly turned the tables, having him pinned to the mattress, holding his hands above his head as he began to fuck him harder.

Spongebob smiled with his mouth open, still moving his hips with him, "Hnn, you're so hot, hnn." he said before squidward kissed him, hmm, "You're so good at this, hn, even better than hnn.. Squilliam.." he smirked.

"really?" Squidward asked and Spongebob nodded, "Hnn.. might be because I.. hnn, because I love you.. and, you've got a bigger..Hnn ah!" He moaned squeezing Squidward's hands.

"I, I think i'm gonna... hnn." he cried as he began to dig his toes in his sheets, "H, harder.. hnn, f, fuck me harder Squidward!" he begged, while Squidward bared his teeth and obeyed his orders before he took one thrust as they'd both reached their climaxes.

Squidward than plopped down onto the bed beside him, it took them a few seconds before they started to breathe again. Spongebob tightly closing his eyes as he tried to recover from his orgasm before he let out a deep chuckle.

Squidward turned to him, watching as his chest heaved, "That was the best.. hn you were the best, I knew you'd be good, but.. not that good." Spongebob scoffed, and Squidward just smiled, "you too, who ever knew id ever do it with you?" he said, and Spongebob sighed, closing his eyes, "That's what i was thinking."

Squidward stared at him, sweat pouring down their naked bodies, "Did you mean what you said?" Squidward asked, "hmm?" Spongebob sounded, but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"When you said you loved me.." he said, having the room go silent for a few seconds as the sponge opened his eyes, he sighed, "Yeah.." he answered before he shrugged, "But, it's fine if you don't feel the same way, or if you don't want to do this again.. or, if you Want to do this again with no strings attached.. we can." he said before he turned his head towards him.

Squidward rubbed the sweat from his face, "hmm, and what do you want to do?" he asked, and Spongebob shrugged, turning on his side to face him, pulling the covers over his shoulder a little.

"I just want you to be happy." he answered as Squidward turned to him, "even if it doesn't make you happy, you'd want me to be happy?" he asked, Spongebob bit his lip, sighing before he smiled, leaning up to kiss his nose, "Of course."

"What if we gave this a shot? I mean... after this, what do we have to lose?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob smiled, "I'd love you like no one else ever could.. i mean, if you want to." he said glancing at his lips, "you wouldn't have to worry about me fucking Squilliam anymore." he said as he began to slide his hand down his stomach and under the covers, "because, then i'd be yours." he smirked as Squidward gasped.

"Hmm.. already?" Squidward smirked, and Spongebob smirked, "Why not?" he asked before he kissed him.

 

 

Hmm, well.. hope that was ok, sorry i'm late.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, heres that, updated chapter, with more smut in it, just as y'all asked, to be continued in the next chapter.


End file.
